Watching The Dragon Prince
by bmidd111
Summary: The future isn't set in stone, it can always be changed. What happens when characters from The Dragon Prince are called to watch their future? Secrets will be revealed, lies will be uncovered and truths will be found.


(No-one's POV)

Bethany Yuki, Master of the Tsukuyomi Cards looked around the theatre she'd constructed with The CREATE Card. She nodded, "so, is everything ready?" a voice asked from behind her. Turning, the young woman saw two people walk up. One looked like a man with long white hair, with part of it done up in a braid and large white wings on his back. The other was a golden lion with large yellowish wings and wearing gold and red armour. Bethany nodded, "yep, now I just have to bring them all here. Thankfully Netflix still works in this place" she replied. "I still can't believe that you just happened to find the real world of Xadia, that's incredible" The lion said, impressed. "Well Keroberos, if magic could exist _here_, then I figured that magical lands like Xadia must exist somewhere as well" his Mistress replied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea though Bethany? Altering the course of this world may not be a good idea" the angel-like man replied. "Don't worry Yue, those who are on the right side, wouldn't want to change things too much anyway, and as for Viren- well I can just use ERASE to make him forget about all of this after we're done" the Master of The Tsukuyomi Cards replied. "Okay, if you're sure" Keroberos replied. Turning away from her Card Guardians, Bethany pulled out one of her original Cards, "PORTAL, bring me these characters for The Dragon Prince!" she called, throwing a piece of paper with 12 names written on it into the swirling vortex that her Card created. Their was a flash of light, a slight shaking and suddenly King Harrow, Prince Ezran, Prince Callum, Rayla, Runaan, Ethari, Lujain, Viren, Claudia, Soren, Janai and Sky mage Ibis were sitting in the twelve chairs in the main part of the theatre.

Of course the Elves were separated from the humans, but even so, their was a lot of yelling and tension in the room immediately following their appearance. Viren and Claudia especially leapt out of their seats at the sight of the elves, and tried to cast Dark Magic spells, but found nothing on them that they could use to cast with. Bethany raised her staff, calling on The THUNDER Card. The electric beast appeared with a _*crack* _and a flash, which drew everyone's attention from each other. THUNDER stood beside his Mistress, growling threateningly, sounding like the rumble of a storm. Bethany turned towards her son and smiled, "thank you dear, you can return to Card form now" she said. The Clow Spirit glowed, before returning to his Card. The brown-haired young woman then turned back to her 'guests', "that was just one of my children and he was using only a sliver of his power. Now, everyone sit in your seats. I forbid any fighting here. Also, I have labelled each chair with your name. Please sit, and I will explain who I am and why I have brought you all here" she said.

Everyone soon found their own chairs and sat, elves with elves and humans with humans. The princes obviously sat with their father, as did Soren and Claudia. Runaan and Ethari, being husbands also naturally sat next to each other. "Good, now, let's get on with the explanation, shall we?" the human mage said. "Who are you?" surprisingly, it was Runaan who spoke up first. "My name is Bethany Yuki, I am a Mage, but not the kind you know. These-" she gestured, and The WOOD, The WINDY, The DASH and The FLOWER appeared around her, DASH in her arms, "are just some of my creations and children, the Tsukuyomi Cards, and yes, The THUNDER, that lightning beast that appeared before is also one of the Tsykuyomi Cards" the young woman asked. "Really? You're an actual human Mage? But Humans can't do magic?" Lujain asked in confusion. "I'm from another world, where we can" Bethany replied simply, not wanting to waste time getting too into the conversation.

"Speaking of which-" the woman raised her staff, after drawing out another Card, "LOCK! Bind those I desire!" she called. The Card dissolved into smoke, much to the awe of almost everyone in the room, flowing over to Claudia and Viren and transforming into chains with a padlock on each which wrapped around the two Dark Mages and restricted their movement. "What the! What are you doing!?" Viren demanded angrily, struggling to free himself, Claudia doing the same. Soren stood and drew his sword, pointing it at the mage, "release my father and sister, now!" he demanded. Everyone was tense, waiting for the confrontation to blow up. "No" Bethany replied bordly, shocking everyone in the room. "The truth is Soren, your father and sister are not good people. Maybe Claudia if she didn't spend so much time around Viren would be passable, but after what they've done and will do in the future, I simply cannot trust them at the moment" she continued.

Soren tried to force her hand by attacking, but the young woman called upon The SWORD Card and expertly parried each one of the Crown Guard's attacks, looking like she wasn't even trying. Bethany easily overpowered the young man and made him surrender. "Now, does anyone else have any objections?" she asked, looking around the room. When no one, not even King Harrow spoke up, she sat in a large chair that the group only just noticed, "good, now I will explain what you are doing here. In the near future, many of you will make decisions that will effect the future of your world. Some of those decisions are good, some bad. Others may think they are doing the right thing, but all they are actually doing is being a war monger," the young Mage began, glaring at Viren in particular. "What I am about to show you will reveal everything that will happen for the next few weeks. It will reveal secrets, lies, truths and plans. If you all work together for the good of everyone, some of the worst things you will see may even be prevented" Bethany explained.

This caused much whispering to break out. "Also, some mistakes will be made for the greater good. I ask that you not judge harshly yet, at least not until you understand the whole story," The young woman said, before turning towards the screen, "now, if there are no questions, I would like to start right away," the screen in front of them lit up, which caused many shocked exclamations to ring out. "May I present, The Dragon Prince" Bethany said, smiling, before going over to her seat as the show began.

To Be Continued


End file.
